Existing filesystems and object stores are typically organized to minimize the amount of time read access takes. Typically, write requests are cached until a suitable location—having a large contiguous space—and a sufficient amount of data-to-be-written are obtained. Subsequent reads of the data are optimized for because minimal movement of the head will be required.